Enredos Navideños
by Twilightinas
Summary: Contest Perfecta Navidad. Edward y Jacob deciden seguirle la pista a las hermanas Swan, inscribiéndose en el Baile de Invierno. ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que quieres no queda contigo? ¡Haces un pequeño cambio de último minuto!
1. Mejores Amigos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es de nuestra autoría.**

**Escrito por: Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
**Mejores amigos**

* * *

En Forks, llovía a cántaros. No era ninguna novedad para el pequeño pueblo de Washington, que estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo un cielo encapotado la mayor parte del año. Eso no detenía a nadie de seguir con sus actividades cotidianas.

Edward miró por quinta vez el reloj en la pared. Todavía quedaban quince minutos para que terminara la clase, pero ya estaba bastante desesperado por salir. Faltaban un par de semanas para el Baile de Invierno, pero ya se podía sentir el ambiente navideño en el aire.

Se veían afiches por las paredes, y de vez en cuando hacían el anuncio correspondiente en las noticias escolares.

Estaba prácticamente dormido sobre su mesa de laboratorio, y Jacob le hacía segunda. Como ya estaban en la parte final del semestre, lo único que hacían los profesores era repetir una y otra vez los temas a repasar para los exámenes.

― ¡Ya quiero salir! ―susurró Jacob en voz baja. Edward levantó la cabeza, lo miró por un par de segundos, y se volvió a recostar. Contestarle que él sentía lo mismo sería una obviedad.

― ¿Acaso este hombre no se callará nunca? ―gimoteó su amigo en voz alta. Todos se quedaron callados después y voltearon a verle.

― ¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase, Señor Black? ―El maestro le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

―Nada, Señor Berty ―dijo quedito.

―De acuerdo, jóvenes. Como iba diciendo, antes de la interrupción del joven Black, les notifico que a partir del próximo lunes podrán inscribirse para el famoso Sorteo Navideño que se realiza cada año para el Baile de Invierno. ―El salón empezó a cuchichear.

Recuerden que primero tienen que anotarse en la lista, y posteriormente serán llamados individualmente para notificarles el resultado. Todo será computarizado, así que no habrá problemas con posibles fraudes ni margen de error.

_¡Genial!_, pensó con sarcasmo. Cada año era igual, y al final nadie quedaba conforme con su pareja y cada quién hacía lo que le venía en gana. Era pura pérdida de tiempo.

En ese momento, sonó el bendito timbre y todos se amontonaron para salir del salón.

― ¿Irás? ―le preguntó Jacob cuando se dirigían a sus casilleros a dejar sus cosas y poder salir de la escuela.

― ¡Nah! ―se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

Prefería pasar un sábado por la noche jugando con la consola de video a hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela. Además, implicaba mucho gasto: rentar un traje de dudosa procedencia, comprarle un ramillete a la chica en cuestión, el auto, la cena... prefería evitarse todo eso. Había pasado todo el año ahorrando para poder irse de campamento con su mejor amigo, así que le dolía despilfarrar tanto dinero en una sola noche.

Por supuesto, Esme, su madre, había insistido hasta el cansancio para que participara.

_―Tienes que integrarte, Edward ―le dijo con dulzura―. Rosalie siempre se anota en esos concursos, y nunca la he escuchado quejarse._

Y es que su hermana era bastante discreta. Delante de sus padres se mostraba totalmente calmada y hasta contenta con la idea de ir al baile con su pareja previamente seleccionada por el sorteo, pero Edward era testigo de los tremendos berrinches que hacía su melliza cada vez que le daban un resultado que ella no deseaba.

Edward no tenía problemas para integrarse, a pesar de lo que podía pensar su madre. Tenía su buen grupo de amigos, salían de vez en cuando e iba a bastantes fiestas con ellos. Aunque, por supuesto, a veces prefería pasar sus ratos libres frente a un videojuego, con Jacob. El problema de Esme era que en casi cuatro años de Instituto, Edward jamás había llevado a una chica a la casa, ni le había escuchado de ninguna novia.

Incluso, en algún momento, le escuchó cuchichear con su padre la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera homosexual. Llegó en el preciso momento en que se preguntaban si Jacob Black era en realidad su pareja sentimental. Casi se delata a sí mismo con una sonora carcajada. ¡Eran imposibles!

No era para nada gay, por supuesto que no. De hecho, era un chico que apreciaba completamente la belleza femenina. No era ningún promiscuo, tampoco, pero sí salía de vez en cuando con alguna chica de su grupo social. Solo que nadie le había llegado al corazón de Edward Cullen, aunque varias ya habían hecho el intento por conseguirlo.

Pero dicha parte de su cuerpo ya tenía dueña: _Isabella Swan_.

No le importaba que fuese un año menor que él. Tampoco importaba que no fuese del mismo grupo de amigos, o que no llevaran las mismas materias. El solo hecho de contemplarla por los pasillos ya era lo mejor que le podía pasar en el día. Podía recitar de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo; cada peca y cada lunar que cubría su pálido rostro, y sus pequeñas, pero definidas curvas. Pero, lo que más le atraía a Edward, eran esos orbes color chocolate, que parecían llegar hasta la parte más profunda de tu alma.

Para él era sencillo hablar con las chicas, pero se congelaba en su sitio cada vez que Isabella pasaba por su lado. Los nervios lo invadían, y estaba seguro que los latidos de su corazón desbocado se escuchaban hasta el gimnasio.

El único momento en que habían coincidido había sido cuando ella recién comenzaba el Instituto. Bella tenía unos cuantos problemas con Biología, y el Señor Banner le había pedido a Edward que le diera tutorías. Al principio, por supuesto, se mostró reacio a enseñarle a una "niña", pero cambió de parecer en cuanto la vio llegar a la biblioteca. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver la madurez con la que se expresaba, y sus ojos lo tenían completamente enganchado.

Durante este tiempo, sus pláticas eran casi nulas, pues a Edward lo dominaban los nervios por dejarle una buena impresión a su "alumna". Bella, por su lado, tampoco hizo mucho por iniciar una conversación, y Edward pensó que era tal vez por desinterés hacia él.

A pesar de esto, las tutorías sólo duraron un par de semanas, pues Bella comenzó a tener un mejor rendimiento y el profesor dio por terminada la ayuda de Edward. Después de eso, ya no hubo manera de encontrarse con ella.

Después de eso, simplemente no lograba conseguir el valor suficiente como para acercarse nuevamente a la chica. No era inseguridad, por supuesto, sino que nunca se había sentido correspondido por ella.

La observaba todos los días: desde que llegaba en esa horrible camioneta, durante la hora del almuerzo, y a veces se encontraba con ella a la hora de salir. Conocía a sus amigos más cercanos; sabía que Ángela Webber era su mejor amiga, y que Mike Newton era su perrito faldero, siempre detrás de ella. Se le revolvía el estómago siempre que la veía reír por cualquier cosa que el chico le contaba; quería ser él quien consiguiera sacar aquella sonrisa tan hermosa.

En los tres años que Isabella llevaba en el Instituto, jamás le había conocido algún novio, pero eso no implicaba que ella no pudiera tener alguno fuera de la escuela, ni que no fuera a citas. No obstante, se permitía soñar de vez en cuando en que algún día le confesaría sus sentimientos, y sería correspondido.

Sí, Bella Swan siempre lo volvía un cursi sin remedio.

― ¿Irás mañana a la fiesta de Stanley? ―le preguntó Jacob por teléfono.

―No lo sé. ¿Irás tú?

― ¡Ya lo creo! Esperaba que fueras conmigo.

― ¡Venga, Jake! ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita? ―se burló.

― ¡Claro que no, idiota! Necesito de tu apoyo moral.

― ¿Apoyo moral?

―Sí. Me dijo Eric que Nessie estará ahí.

― ¿Quién? ―Fingió no saber, solo para molestar a su amigo.

―Nessie, la hermana de Bella. ¡Ya sabes! La que tiene un nombre rarísimo, que parece que solo Bella puede pronunciar.

Renesmee era la más joven de la familia Swan. Apenas cursaba el primer año del Instituto, y en su primer semestre ya se estaba haciendo notar. Jacob se había quedado prendado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Era el único tema de conversación que conocía últimamente, y como no podía pronunciar su nombre completo, hasta le había inventado un sobrenombre.

Aún recordaba el día en que Jacob había llegado a la cafetería, totalmente embobado, diciéndole que había conocido al amor de su vida. Después de burlarse de él por un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que su amigo hablaba en serio.

Y aunque su amigo tenía la peor fama de ser un rompecorazones, Edward sabía perfectamente que estaban cortados con la misma tijera. Los dos esperaban a la chica correcta, y al igual que él, el amor lo volvía extremadamente cursi. El problema de Jacob era que creía que el amor se le presentaba a cada momento, y por eso le costó tomarlo en serio cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado de Nessie Swan. Sin embargo, de eso ya habían pasado varios meses y el interés de su amigo solo aumentaba considerablemente.

― ¿En serio, Jacob? ¿Irás solo porque te dijeron que esa niña estará ahí? Además, con tantas chicas de último año, no entiendo por qué estás tan aferrado a ella.

― ¡Mira quién lo dice! El Señor sólo-tengo-ojos-para-Bella-Swan. ¿Acaso olvidas que ella tampoco es de último año?

― ¡Déjame en paz! ―refunfuñó.

―De acuerdo. Sólo acompáñame un rato y ya. Te deberé una de por vida.

― ¡Me debes muchas! ―suspiró con fuerza―. De acuerdo, iré. Pero voy en mi auto y me marcharé en cuanto me sienta aburrido.

― ¡Como si eso sucediera te sucediera estando Bella presente! ―se burló, colgando inmediatamente para evitar una réplica grosera.

―Bastardo ―murmuró.

Edward esperaba que de una buena vez Jacob se decidiera a pedirle una cita. Nessie tenía una pequeña fama de ser terriblemente sincera, y al parecer no tenía ningún filtro a la hora de elegir sus palabras, y eso le aterraba a Jacob. Si ella no estaba interesada en él, el ego de su amigo quedaría bastante herido.

Se contempló nuevamente en el espejo. No era un muchacho muy vanidoso, a diferencia del resto de sus amigos, pero quería verse bien para Bella. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esa noche era la indicada, el valor llegaría a él y la invitaría a salir. Le parecía algo absurdo, pues no era la primera vez que se encontraba con la joven Swan en una fiesta, pero siempre lo traicionaban los nervios y se quedaba en un rincón.

El teléfono celular le indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Resopló, pues sabía que se trataba de Jacob. Era peor que una novia acosadora. Le había mandado cinco mensajes en la última hora.

Pero, entonces, recordó con cierta melancolía la razón por la cual siempre estaba disponible para su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde hacía casi diez años. Los Black se habían mudado a la casa de enfrente, cuando los dos jóvenes tenían ocho años. Para Edward, fue la mejor noticia de su vida: por fin tendría a un amigo de su edad, y podría despedirse de las empalagosas amigas de su hermana Rosalie.

Pasaban juntos todas las tardes. Jugaban a ser súper héroes, haciendo pequeños fuertes en el jardín de su casa, hasta que Carlisle les había construido una casa en el árbol, que pronto convirtieron en su cuartel secreto "Anti Niñas". Jacob había estado para él cuando se fracturó la pierna al caer del árbol, y Edward estuvo para su amigo cuando la mamá de éste murió de cáncer cuando tenían catorce años. Habían estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Eran como hermanos, y como tales, se compartían prácticamente todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas: desde su primer beso hasta con quién habían perdido su virginidad.

Aunque Jacob se había burlado de su amigo cuando le confesó que se había enamorado de Bella Swan, siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle. Casi siempre que la chica iba a una fiesta, Jacob parecía tener radar para encontrarla y avisarle a Edward, aunque tuviera que llevarle a rastras, o incluso cambiar sus planes para el fin de semana. Siempre lo motivaba a invitarla a salir, sabiendo la razón por la cual no lo había hecho.

_―Me rechazará ―afirmó una vez, mientras la contemplaban durante el almuerzo._

_― ¡Déjate de niñerías, Edward! ¡Sé un hombre e invítala de una buena vez!_

Después de tres años, siempre tras la sombra de Bella, y ayudado por su amigo, Edward sentía que le debía mucho a Jacob. Cualquiera en su lugar ya lo habría dejado a un lado, riéndose de su infantil nerviosismo. Pero él no; a pesar de que sabía que su postura le frustraba, Jacob se mantenía a su lado. Devolverle el favor, ahora tras la pista de la hermana pequeña de Bella, no le costaba absolutamente nada. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

La fiesta, por supuesto, era lo más aburrido y tedioso del mundo. Jessica Stanley se caracterizaba por alardear mucho al respecto, e invitar a un montón de gente que no se conocía entre sí. Una gran parte del Instituto se encontraba ahí, y pronto el lugar estuvo a reventar.

Edward se sentía incómodo y acalorado. Aunque el clima en Forks estaba bastante fresco afuera, dentro de la casa de Jessica se sentía un calor humano bastante sofocante. Todos contoneándose al ritmo de la música, pegados hasta convertirse en una sola persona. Resultaba bastante fastidioso, así que optó por irse al área de bebidas, en la cocina de la casa. Ahí pudo disfrutar de cierta intimidad, pues solo estaban otras cuantas personas ahí, cuchicheando. Jacob se le había perdido hacía un buen rato, pero estaba acostumbrado a estar rezagado de los demás.

Estaba considerando la idea de hablarle a su amigo para despedirse e irse a casa. Ya tenía un par de horas ahí y no había rastro alguno de Bella ni de su hermana. Era obvio que ninguna de las dos se presentaría ahí, así que ya no le veía caso quedarse más rato. Prefería marcharse y pasar la noche viendo películas y consumiendo chatarra, a seguir en esa tediosa fiesta.

Cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, sintió el toque de una pequeña mano sobre su hombro, asustándolo ligeramente.

―Hola, Edward ―escuchó el ronroneo de una voz femenina―. No pensé que iba a encontrarte por aquí.

―Victoria ―dijo entre dientes, visiblemente incómodo por la presencia de la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tan solo?

―Este... ―balbuceó―. Nada, realmente. De hecho, ya pensaba irme.

Tan delicadamente como pudo, retiró la mano de Victoria que posaba sobre su brazo, pero ella se aferró a su camisa para retenerlo.

―Eres tan inocente ―rio coqueta―. Eso es bastante atractivo, ¿sabes?

― ¿Has venido sola? ―trató de cambiar de tema.

―Llegué con James. Se suponía que estaríamos juntos, pero al parecer ha encontrado un nuevo juguete para entretenerse ―dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a la multitud que brincaba con la música.

Edward siguió su mirada, paralizándose con lo que encontró frente a él: James estaba platicando con Bella. Sintió que la sangre se le iba al piso, pero trató de componerse lo mejor posible para no ser tan obvio delante de Victoria. Bella parecía bastante incómoda con él; lucía como un pequeño ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un camión. Lo único que Edward quería era ir hacia ellos y protegerla de lo que sea que James le estaba diciendo.

―Es bastante mona ―interrumpió Victoria―. Claro, no se compara para nada conmigo, pero creo que él podría sacarle potencial.

―Es un año menor que nosotros ―susurró entre dientes.

―Sí, tiene esa imagen de virgen que es imposible de esconder ―rio―. Es lo que más le gusta a James.

― ¿Y a ti no te molesta?

―Para nada. Sé que lo hace por diversión. ―Se encogió de hombros―. En cuanto se aburra de ella, se buscará otro juguete. A veces, hasta consigue que los tres tengamos algo de diversión.

Un ramalazo de pánico lo invadió. Las ganas de ir a protegerla se hicieron mucho mayores. Sentía que debía alejarla de ese par de locos. Bella era demasiado pura para tanta perversión, tan frágil y delicada. La corromperían sin ninguna vergüenza y la botarían en cuanto se cansaran de jugar con ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y se aguantó las ganas de ir a partirle la nariz a ese malnacido.

―Creo que eso es vil ―dijo finalmente.

―No, mi querido Edward. Eso es lo que le da chispa a una relación ―rio coquetamente, le dio un besito en la mejilla, y se marchó de la cocina, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Se le revolvió el estómago y le dieron ganas de patear algo. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Por más que le hirviera la sangre, no tenía ningún derecho de ir a interrumpirlos; no era nada de Bella, ni siquiera eran amigos. Si lo hacía, podía resultar contraproducente y Bella haría más pronunciada la brecha que los separaba.

Con mayor razón sabía que tenía que marcharse. A la porra con la fiesta y su plan de acercarse a Bella esa noche. Podría estar desperdiciando una valiosa oportunidad, pero en ese momento se sentía realmente molesto.

Dio un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba la chica, y vio que James seguía con ella. ¿Por qué no lo ahuyentaba? ¿Acaso le interesaba?

_No_, pensó, _de ser así, no luciría como si quisiera desaparecer de ahí_.

Se despidió brevemente de Jessica, quien hizo un horrible puchero para tratar de convencerlo a que se quedara un rato más, y se puso en marcha rumbo a su auto. Se encontraba a un par de metros de él, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

― ¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas?

― ¿A dónde más, Jacob? Me voy a mi casa. Ya estoy cansado ―suspiró.

― ¡Pero es muy temprano! ¡Venga, quédate un rato más! Nessie acaba de llegar ―gimoteó.

―Tú no tienes que irte, Jacob.

―Dijiste que me darías apoyo moral ―le chantajeó.

Rodó los ojos ante el descarado intento de su amigo por convencerlo de permanecer en la fiesta. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a las medidas que tomaba.

―Sabes que eso ya no funciona conmigo, Jake.

― ¡Oh, vamos! Al menos concédeme una hora más ―suplicó―. Solo una, lo prometo. Y ya después podrás irte. Te prometo que solo necesito una hora para poder acercarme a ella y pedirle que salga conmigo la próxima semana, en serio.

Suspiró frustrado y regresó hasta donde estaba su amigo. Alzó una mano para indicarle que ya no dijera más al respecto. Al final, siempre era lo mismo.

Después de todo, solo sería una hora más...

_Una hora bastante larga_, pensó Edward, mientras veía a Jacob bailar con Nessie. La chica reía abiertamente, y poco a poco se iban acercando cada vez más. Era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran el uno sobre el otro; esperaba que eso fuera un incentivo suficiente para su amigo, y por fin se animara a soltarle la bomba. Todo esto de la cursilería y los nervios ya estaba siendo bastante ridículo para los dos.

Jacob tenía razón: tenían que empezar a comportarse como hombres, en lugar de verse como un par de niñitas enamoradas.

Le dio un gran trago a su bebida, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo de la cerveza. Tenía que recordarse que no podía beber demasiado, pues tenía que regresar manejando hasta su casa.

― ¿Disculpa, puedes pasarme una servilleta? ―Aquella voz que lo torturaba día y noche salió de repente.

Cuando se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba, no pudo evitar escupir un poco de aquel líquido. Rápidamente, cubrió su boca y se limpió el mentón, sintiéndose completaba abochornado por su impecable muestra de torpeza delante de Bella. Ella rio quedito, con sus mejillas alcanzando un delicioso tono escarlata.

―Parece que tú la necesitas más que yo.

― ¿Eh?

Bella soltó otra risita y se estiró hasta alcanzar las toallas de papel que reposaban junto a Edward. Tomó un par y le tendió una, amablemente. Sin embargo, Edward no terminaba de reaccionar, y Bella optó por limpiar su barbilla con delicadeza.

―Mucho mejor ―le sonrió con dulzura.

― ¡Bella! ―la llamó Ángela―. ¡Ahí estás! ¡Ven, me encanta esa canción! ―dijo, arrastrándola hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

Tardó exactamente diez segundos en reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si despertara de su letargo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que su rostro iba a estallar en llamas de un momento a otro.

_Bella Swan había estado cerca de él. Bella Swan le había hablado. Bella Swan lo había tocado_.

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que regresó al patio de adelante, y se sentó en uno de los pequeños escalones. Se pellizcó con fuerza el antebrazo, pensando que con eso por fin despertaría de aquel sueño tan hermoso. Sin embargo, solo consiguió una fea marca roja.

― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Te he buscado por toda la casa.

―Lo siento ―dijo simplemente.

― ¡Tengo noticias maravillosas!

― ¿Por fin la has invitado?

― ¡Mejor! ¿A qué no sabes de qué me enteré?

―Jake, ya es tarde. Déjate de adivinanzas y dime de una buena vez.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mientras bailaba con Nessie, le pregunté si quería salir conmigo en un par de semanas. Ya sabes, como una alternativa al ridículo Baile de Invierno. ¡Y no sabes lo que me ha contestado!

―Jacob ―sentenció. Quería marcharse de una buena vez, llegar a casa y poder rememorar una y otra vez su pequeño encuentro con Bella.

― ¡Impaciente! ―chilló―. Dijo que ya tenía planes. Por supuesto, casi me sale espuma por la boca al pensar que ya tenía una cita o algo así. Ya tenía todo planeado para ese día y sería horrible que todo se viniera abajo, sobre todo por el tiempo que...

― ¡Jacob, corta ya y dímelo!

― ¡Se inscribirá en el jodido sorteo!

Miró a su amigo por unos instantes, esperando a que le dijera lo que era realmente importante. ¡¿A Edward qué le interesaba que esa niña participara en eso?!

― ¿Y eso es bueno? Ya sabes que esa cosa solo termina mal. Nadie queda conforme con su pareja.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si me inscribo, tengo una posibilidad de ir con ella al Baile.

―Y, si no, estarás echando espuma por la boca ―añadió Edward.

―Oye, no me cortes las alas. Se supone que, como mi mejor amigo, deberías apoyarme en esto.

―Es una completa ridiculez.

―Entonces no te diré la mejor parte. ―Esperó a que Edward hiciera una respuesta sarcástica, pero no llegó―. Me dijo que inscribiría a su hermana, a escondidas.

― ¿Qué? ―balbuceó.

―Lo que escuchaste, mi estimado amigo. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, esa podría ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas ―sonrió, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros―. Solo es cuestión de inscribirnos al Sorteo Navideño.

_A lo mejor, la idea no era completamente ridícula_, pensó, sonriéndole de vuelta.

* * *

Listo el primer capítulo. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.  
Todos los reviews son bien recibidos (:


	2. Elefante rosa en la habitación

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es de nuestra autoría.**

**Escrito por: Yeritza Caba [Blind Wish]  
**Beteado por: Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
****Elefante rosa en la habitación**

* * *

—Realmente, Ren, deberías de pensar mejor en quién te fijas ―dijo Bree mientras encendía un cigarrillo― Con tantos chicos disponibles, estás aferrada a un imposible.

La chica bufó bajito. No le molestaba la manera en que Bree la llamaba, pero a veces era un poco fastidioso que nadie en la escuela fuera capaz de decir su nombre completo. _¡Gracias, Renee! ¿No pudiste darme un nombre normal, como el resto de la gente?_. Solo sus padres y su hermana parecían los únicos que podían pronunciarlo sin que sonara como un trabalenguas. Por eso, su hermana había inventado el apodo de _Nessie_. Claro, también tenía que ver que Renesmee era tan única como el monstruo que llevaba el mismo sobrenombre.

Cuando Bree exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, Nessie regresó al presente, tratando de ponerle atención a lo que decía su amiga. A veces, Bree hacía "pausas dramáticas" a sus conversaciones, lo cual a veces resultaba ridículo. Renesmee tosió, agitando su mano frente a su cara, y evitó ponerle una mueca.

Fumar en propiedad de la escuela estaba prohibido, aunque los maestros tuviesen su "área" para eso, pero en cuestión de estudiantes, el asunto cambiaba. Aun así, Bree Tanner siempre tenía su cigarrillo para la hora del almuerzo y el área detrás del gimnasio era su preferida para darse una escapada. Solo en una ocasión la habían atrapado, pero no pasaba de una amonestación y una eterna charla de los efectos negativos del tabaco. Nessie tampoco se había escapado de ese castigo, aunque fuese por culpa de su amiga.

―Es decir, míralo desde esta perspectiva ―continuó luego de una calada, hablándole a la chica a su lado―: eres de primer año, una niña en realidad. ¿Y, él? Último año, mayor que tú, y más importante aún, mayor de edad, cariño ―agregó abriendo sus ojos y enfatizando lo que decía. Aunque, esa parte era una exageración, claro. Jacob aun no tenía los dieciocho años cumplidos.

Por su parte Renesmee solo se encogió de hombros y tosió nuevamente a causa de ese molesto humo. A este paso terminaría siendo más fumadora que Bree. A pesar de estar siempre con ella, Nessie solo había probado los cigarrillos un par de ocasiones, principalmente en fiestas, y no era algo que le resultara del todo agradable. Sin embargo, esto nunca fue impedimento para pasar el rato juntas. Le molestaba, sí, pero sabía que ella también tenía defectos que seguramente le molestaban a Bree.

Bree Tanner era la mejor amiga de Renesmee, a parte de su hermana Isabella. Cursaba el último año, era castaña, y hasta cierto punto era similar a su hermana Bella, pero con la diferencia de que Bree era demasiado nefasta, por decirlo sin delicadeza, y que fumaba cual chimenea. Aún así, fue la primera en intentar ser amiga de Renesmee en la escuela, cuando inició el semestre. Los padres de la pequeña Swan no estaban muy contentos con esta amistad, por obvias razones, por lo que siempre tenían un ojo puesto en la _chica chimenea. _Para Charlie, su padre, Bree no era más que una _delincuente_, por el simple hecho de no ser tan convencional como el resto de las chicas del Instituto.

—No creo que sea para tanto, Bree ―se defendió Renesmee, luego de dejar de toser casi un pulmón―. Sólo me gusta y ya. ¿Es tan difícil de entender eso? ―preguntó más para sí misma―. Está bien que sea de último año, pero, ¡vamos! Ni que le pidiese matrimonio. Con una cita o dos me conformaría ―agregó risueña y coqueta.

—Eso dices ahora, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando él quiera algo más? ¿Dirás que no? ―bufó Bree lanzando la colilla y pisoteándola para terminar de apagarla―. Ren, tú eres una niña prácticamente, Jacob es un hombre. Sólo piénsalo.

― ¿Y si eso no me molesta? ―dijo quedito―. A lo mejor, cuando él me pida algo más, yo también lo querré. Jacob es bastante apuesto, y sé que es una buena persona. No creo que sea de esos chicos que presionan a sus parejas para tener sexo.

―No sabes nada de la vida, Ren ―bufó―. No soy quien para decirte esas tonterías sobre la castidad y llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero es un paso importante en tu vida. ¿Y si más adelante te arrepientes de eso? Hay muchos peces en el mar, boba.

Odiaba cuando Bree se ponía en plan de mujer mayorcita. Sí, era tres años mayor que ella, pero no era tanta diferencia. A pesar de lo que decía su amiga, Renesmee ya no era ninguna niña. Y aunque era algo pronto de decir, algo dentro de ella le decía que Jacob era el indicado; el _elegido_. Podía visualizar su futuro junto a él. Era como si algo en su fuero interno le dijera que estaban destinados, como almas gemelas.

― ¡Bueno, ni que me fuera a acostar con él mañana, Bree! ―trato de aligerar el asunto―. Solo es un decir. O sea, yo quiero estar con Jacob. No sé, a lo mejor y este es el principio de una relación estable, y tal vez algún día...

― ¡Qué cursi eres, Ren! ―soltó una carcajada que no le cayó en gracia a la chica Swan, pero lo dejó pasar. No era la primera vez que hablaban del tema, y siempre terminaban en las mismas―. Nunca has tenido un novio, y ahora casi me estás diciendo que es el hombre de tu vida. ¡Por favor!

Renesmee se ruborizó con fuerza. Por supuesto que era lo que estaba pensando, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta ante su mordaz amiga. Trató de salvar la situación lo mejor que pudo.

―Es un estúpido baile, Bree. No te estoy diciendo que iré al Registro Civil con él ―dijo entre dientes―. Creo que, después de todo, la cursi eres tú. Estás viendo cosas donde no hay. Me gusta Jacob Black, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que vea flores y corazones a su alrededor.

Y, aunque sí lo hacía, prefirió guardarse esa información para ella misma. Jacob sacaba esa venita sentimental que no podía esconder.

Dicho eso, se levantaron y dirigieron a clase. El timbre tenía más de 5 minutos de haberse escuchado, pero ambas tenían la costumbre de llegar tarde siempre, sin importarles los escarmientos de los maestros.

Renesmee sabía ―lógicamente― que Bree sólo estaba siendo tan negativa como lo había sido desde que la conoció, un par de meses atrás. Pero aún así, sólo suspiró y siguió su camino, despidiéndose de su amiga con la mano mientras se dirigía al edificio de Artes.

Por su parte, su hermana, Isabella Swan, se encontraba ya en clase de Historia, con lo mismo de todos los grados anteriores: guerras, traiciones y presidentes. Definitivamente, no era su asignatura preferida.

Mientras la Señorita Rita seguía hablando de la Guerra de 1812, se permitió recordar la fiesta de unos días atrás, a la cual su _adorable_ hermana la había forzado a asistir, y a la que fue con la esperanza de ver a Edward Cullen, si debía ser honesta. Aunque, al final sólo quedó con la mala experiencia de tener que aguantar a James por más de un cuarto de hora; como siempre, tratando de engatusarla, mientras que ella, por su timidez y modales, no lo mandaba al diablo.

No era tonta, sabía el historial de ese cretino y su novia ―si es que se le podía llamar así―, Victoria. Pero era un compañero de la escuela, y por más molesta que fuese su compañía, aún no llegaba al punto de insinuarle algo indecente o que se sobrepasase, pero estaba segura de que, cuando lo hiciera, tendría la excusa perfecta para utilizar esas clases de defensa personal, a las cuales su madre la había inscrito cuando tenía 13 años.

Así pasó la noche: intentando eludir a James cuando trataba de sacarle charla o invitarla a bailar, y evitando a Michel Newton, que, aunque era todo un _chico guapo_, según Jessica Stanley y media escuela, no lo lograba ver más que como amigo. Por supuesto, era un mensaje que el chico no había captado en más de 5 años de conocerse.

Y, como nota final, no pudo ni espiar al chico que le robaba el sueño: Edward Cullen. Porque, si Isabella Swan tenía un punto débil en su vida de adolescente, era esa persona. Lograron coincidir menos de cinco minutos, y a Bella le resultó totalmente adorable la torpeza que Edward había mostrado frente a ella. Normalmente, era ella la que se comportaba torpe e incómoda delante de otras personas, en especial _él_, así que un cambio de roles le pareció bastante refrescante.

Por un instante, Bella se permitió soñar con la idea de que Edward estuviera enamorado de ella, y lo que había sucedido en la fiesta no era más que una clara muestra del nerviosismo que le provocaba estar cerca de ella.

_¡Sigue soñando, Swan!_ Le gritó su subconsciente. _Edward es demasiado perfecto como para alguien tan simple y plana como tú_.

—Bella, despierta de tu sueño. Ya tocaron el timbre para salir ―Ángela movió el hombro de Bella para hacerla entrar al mundo de los vivos nuevamente. Ella, por su parte, suspiró, asintiendo a su amiga y recogió sus cosas.

—Angie, tendrás que prestarme tus apuntes nuevamente ―reconoció, ruborizándose profundamente mientras Ángela reía quedito y ambas se dirigían a la cafetería.

En la casa Swan, ya era hora de cenar y, como todas las noches, los cuatro integrantes de la familia estaban sentados en la cocina disfrutando de la comida preparada por Isabella y Renesmee, para el bien de la salud de Charlie y su poca tolerancia a lo picante, quemado, salado, o crudo… o, en resumen, la comida de su amada, pero despistada esposa, Reneé.

Todas las tardes, después de escuela (siempre y cuando no tuvieran alguna extra-curricular), ambas llegaban a más tardar las tres de la tarde y, luego de un merecido descanso, si les tocaba cocinar, se ponían manos a la obra y dejaban descansar a su madre y al estómago sensible de su padre. Y durante el transcurso de la cena, los temas eran sobre la escuela, las clases pre universitarias que tomaba Bella por adelantado, el club de música de Renesmee, el trabajo del Sheriff que desempeñaba Charlie, su padre, y cualquier actividad nueva que estuviera llevando a cabo su madre.

Pero esa noche en particular, Reneé tenía una pregunta distinta.

—Así que… ¿Cómo van las citas para el baile de invierno? ―soltó, luego de concluir su resumen del curso de costura que estaba llevando en Port Ángeles.

Las reacciones en la mesa no pudieron dar más que risa para cualquier otro espectador ajeno a la familia, pero quienes estaban ahí sentados no fue así. Charlie empezó a toser el puré de papas con tan sólo mencionar el bendito baile. Por supuesto que sus pequeñas podrían ir, tan pronto como él comprobara con quiénes iban y el historial completo de los chicos en cuestión. Y no es que desconfiara de ellas, para nada, era en los del sexo masculino en los que no confiaba. Y menos en chicos de preparatoria, quienes tenían las hormonas totalmente revolucionadas.

Isabella, por su parte, sólo se quedó pensativa y, sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro retenido. Claro que le gustaría ir al dichoso baile, incluso sopesó la idea de aceptar la invitación de Mike con tal de ir y poder observar a Edward esa noche; aunque la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó. No podría utilizar de esa manera a su amigo, y menos para torturarse al ver cómo el chico que le gustaba bailaba con una de las animadoras, o con cualquier chica común de la escuela. Además, no había asistido en los últimos dos años, y un tercero no mataría a nadie.

Después de todo, el año próximo Edward ya no estaría, e ir al baile sería una tontería.

Y en otra sintonía, totalmente distinta pero dentro del mismo tema, estaba la menor de los Swan, con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Este sería su primer baile, estaba completamente segura de que iría. Y, como sabía que su hermana tenía las ganas de ir pero le aterraba enfrentarse al elefante rosa en medio de la habitación, había decidido inscribirla con su matrícula y celular a la dichosa rifa de citas.

Sabía que las posibilidades de que ella, una estudiante de primero, quedara junto con alguno de último año (o, en su mejor escenario, con alguien como Jacob Black), sería más que _asombroso_. Sin embargo, de no ser así, ya podría robarle un baile o dos, tal como lo había hecho en la fiesta de esa chica fresa de Stanley. Esa _sí_ que había sido una estupenda noche.

Si bien, aunque todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, mamá Swan aún quería respuestas. Llevaba esperando un par de años ya para que Isabella asistiera a uno de los tantos bailes de la escuela. No obstante, su hija nunca quiso asistir, aún cuando Reneé era consciente de que alguien le llamaba la atención al menos.

Luego de un par de minutos en los que nadie pareció tener la capacidad para hablar, Reneé decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Ya les conté del club de repostería al que me invitaron? —dijo alegremente. El Jefe Swan gimió lastimosamente y las chicas soltaron una risita.

**nnnnn**

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ―una Isabella enojada le gritaba a su hermana, tres días después, luego de recibir un mensaje de texto en el cual se le decía que en unos dos días más tendrían a su pareja pre seleccionada para el Baile de Invierno.

—Te inscribí en el Sorteo Navideño, para el baile ―contestó la joven con naturalidad, mientras jugaba con las tiras de la alfombra en el piso de Isabella―. No es nada del otro mundo, Bells ―agregó, al ver que su hermana no respondía―. Tú querías ir, admítelo.

—Sí, quería ir, pero no así, Renesmee. No por un sorteo ―suspiró, rendida, y se lanzó al lado de su hermana sobre la cama. Renesmee se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de esta y de espaldas jugando con la misma alfombra desde hace unos cinco minutos―. Además, no sé quién me podría salir como pareja.

—Ese es el punto.

—No, no entiendes, Renesmee. No quiero que me emparejen con alguien que no conozca o, peor aún, con alguien como James o Mike. Y no es por ofender a este último. Además, ya tenía pensado quedarme mejor en la casa. No he ido a los bailes anteriores, así que sobreviviré también sin ir a este. Si quieres, puedes ir tú, pero sácame de ese sorteo.

Renesmee se giró y enfrentó a su hermana. Ya estaba cansada de las obvias intenciones que tenía de no abordar el tema en cuestión: su enamoramiento hacia Edward Cullen.

— ¡Hermana, despierta y ve al elefante rosa en la maldita habitación! ―chilló.

Isabella parpadeó, confusa, analizó la frase y rodó los ojos.

—El "elefante en la habitación", Renesmee, no el "_elefante rosa_" ―la corrigió. Pero no prestó atención a qué más quería decir.

—Da malditamente igual, Bells ―bufó cansada―. El punto es que a ti te gusta el chico Cullen, y no me mires como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza ―continuó, a pesar de que hermana había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente y se vio cual cordero a degollar.

—Eso no es cierto ―dijo ruborizada.

—Sí, es cierto, desde que él te ayudo con Biología, y desde donde, si mal no recuerdo, no han vuelto a intercambiar más de 3 monosílabos, si acaso, en los últimos tres años. ¡Y es tan cierto, como que yo soy tu hermana! ―puntualizó, alzando la voz.

—Claro, igual de cierto como tu enamoramiento por Jacob ―agregó, ya rendida y admitiendo sus sentimientos por el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

—_Sip_, tan cierto como eso ―dijo, sin vergüenza alguna. Después de todo, ella no era tímida en cuanto a demostrar que le interesaba alguien.

Sólo era cuestión de encontrar la sintonía con Jacob Black y su estilo de coqueteo, y él sería quien caería a sus pies.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales ninguna agrego nada más que suspiros (protagonizados principalmente por la mayor de las hermanas), Renesmee siguió hablando.

―Aunque, no es un plan perfecto, hay mucha desventaja, pero… ―hizo una pausa, captando la atención de su hermana―, ¿te imaginas quedar emparejada con Edward? ¿O que yo quede con Jacob? ―rió tontamente―. Eso sí sería asombroso.

—O, en otro caso, tú con Edward y yo con Jacob —rodó los ojos y su hermana le sacó la lengua por ser aguafiestas—. Seamos realistas, las posibilidades son casi nulas. Y, de ser así, ¿qué certeza tenemos de que congeniaremos con ellos? Y no me salgas con que bailar con Jacob cuenta. Lo que pasó antes fue en una fiesta —alzó la mano, frenando la obvia respuesta de su hermana—. Además, aunque fuera así, no sabemos si ellos aceptarán ir al baile con nosotras, o con cualquier otra chica con la que caigan. Esto es pre-selección escolar, no una orden del Juzgado.

— ¿Sabes qué? ―preguntó Renesmee.

— ¿Qué? ―respondió, un tanto fastidiada por las locuras de su hermanita.

—Eres una aguafiestas, hermana. Debes tener más fe ―sonrió, saliendo de la habitación de Bella para luego silbar contenta.

―Se llama ser _realista_, Renesmee ―suspiró―. Solo, prométeme una cosa.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo entre dientes. Ahora venía el sermón de la hermana mayor.

―Que si no te toca con Jacob... no harás ninguna locura.

―Prometido ―sonrió inocentemente, pero cruzó los dedos por debajo de la alfombra.

Definitivamente Renesmee era la que debería enfrentar _al elefante rosa en la habitación_, como ella lo había llamado, puesto que Isabella era más realista y sabía que no había la mayor posibilidad de quedar con ellos.

Pero, qué más daba. Ya estaba metida en esto, e iría al dichoso baile sea con quien sea.

_Menos James, _pensó. Y puede que, solo tal vez, tampoco con el meloso de Michael Newton.

Y, usando un poco del optimismo de su hermana menor, Isabella permitió dejar correr su imaginación hacia un universo paralelo en el que Edward era su pareja elegida, y todo resultaba perfecto entre ellos.

* * *

**[Nota de Autora]**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza ****—****es toda mi responsabilidad****—****. Espero que aún les guste la historia, y que lo mío no sea contagioso para mis compañeras y pronto tengamos más.**

**Feliz año nuevo ****—****sip, aún no ha pasado la primera semana, se puede decir. **

**H****asta la próxima.**


	3. ¿Y si hacemos un cambio de planes?

Los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es nuestra.

Escrito por:** Yeritza Caba Hodge [Blind Wish] **(Con la colaboración de **Sharon Luna Valdez [SharsLautnerFicJacobFic]**)

Beteado por: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
¿Y si hacemos un cambio de planes?**

* * *

—Ya han pasado cinco malditos días. ¿Qué están esperando para dar los resultados? —Edward se jalaba las puntas de su indomable cabello broncíneo—. ¿Estás seguro de que tienen bien nuestros datos? El baile es el próximo sábado y aún no sabemos quiénes serán nuestras parejas.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, como león dentro de una jaula. El piso de su habitación tendría pronto un agujero, con el cual mamá Cullen no sería feliz de tener en su hermosa e inmaculada casa.

¿Con que criterio se hacía la selección? No tenían ni idea. ¿Edad? ¿Grado? ¿Color de pelo? ¿Qué le gustaba ponerle al sándwich?

Sólo era un tonto sorteo en el cual mezclaban tu nombre con el de otros chicos y chicas que, al igual que tú, pensaban en tener suerte para una cita en el baile. Y con otros tantos que entraron sólo para joderle la vida a alguien.

Era la primera —y seguramente la última— vez que hacían algo como eso. La presión era demasiada, y no querían correr el riesgo de quedar con alguien _non grato_. Cuando se habían inscrito, la señora Cope había sido firme en que, una vez que dejaran su información, aceptaban las consecuencias de ello. En ese momento, claro, estaban demasiado seguros de su buena suerte y se confiaban en que quedarían con las chicas Swan, así que se rieron y pensaron que la escuela se estaba tomando ese sorteo como si de ello dependiera el resto de tu vida. Sin embargo, ahora ya no le veían la gracia.

— ¡Ya-lo-sé! —Siseó Jacob—. Lo juro, Ed, dejé tu celular y el mío para que nos avisaran. A lo mejor lo están haciendo por orden alfabético.

Su intento de decir algo para aligerar las ansias de ambos no estaba teniendo los resultados deseados. Los dos estaban más que inquietos, y aunque Jacob trataba de aparentar estar tranquilo, lo cierto es que su corazón latía a mil por hora y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Prueba de sus nervios, era que no dejaba de rebotar su pierna derecha, y ya no tenía más uñas para morderse.

Edward lo consideró por un par de segundos. No tenía sentido. Black y Cullen debían ser de los primeros, en ese caso. A menos que...

—Mierda —gimoteó Edward—. ¿Y si lo hacen según los apellidos de las chicas? Swan. Estamos fritos. Más que fritos. Si empiezan por las chicas, pueden emparejarlas con quien sea, y nos tendremos que quedar con otras chicas, y... ¡joder!

—No hagas de ave de mal agüero, Ed, — murmuró cansado Jacob, mientras golpeaba su cabeza repetidamente en el respaldo del sofá individual que tenía Edward en su habitación.

De repente, algo impacto contra su rostro. Aturdido, tomó el objeto y se encontró con uno de los guantes de boxeo que utilizaban para practicar en el gimnasio. Le lanzó a su amigo una mirada furibunda.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!

—Si les toca con otra persona, Jacob —inició, mirándolo fijamente—, y a nosotros con chicas molestas… te mato —le estaba desesperando que su amigo estuviera tan tranquilo ante semejante probabilidad tan aterradora.

Jacob rodó los ojos._ Déjenle el dramatismo a Edward Cullen, señoras y señores_. Él no tendría que hacer eso, pues sabía que si a ellas les tocaba con algún idiota, se encargarían de dejarlos incapacitados un par de días, eso era seguro. Nadie tocaría a Nessie, solo él. Y sabía que su mejor amigo no se iba a quedar atrás respecto a Bella. Lo habían dejado en claro desde el principio, pero aparentemente los nervios estaban haciendo mella en su memoria.

—Tranquilo, Ed —trató de calmarlo nuevamente—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí.

**nnnn**

Al día siguiente, asistieron a sus clases diarias. Faltaba poco para el baile, y los dos se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensos por los resultados. Tal vez, después de todo, Edward tenía razón e inscribirse en el sorteo había sido una mala idea.

La clase de matemáticas se volvía más aburrida de lo normal. No podía quitarse el bendito sorteo de la cabeza. Recorrió con la mirada a cada chica del salón, pensando que tal vez le tocaría con alguna de ahí. Tal vez Angela Webber o Jessica Stanley… no lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro: aunque no fuese el último baile en la escuela, no iría si no era con Nessie. Ya se inventaría una buena excusa para la otra chica.

Cuando finalmente terminó la clase, recogió sus libros y, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, _**Neutron Star Collision**_ de _Muse_ le indicó que estaba recibiendo una llamada a su celular.

— ¿Diga? —contestó, un tanto reticente, pues no reconoció el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

— ¿Señor Black? Soy la señora Cope, de la Oficina del Director Greene. Hemos tratado de localizarlos al señor Cullen y a usted toda la mañana, pero aparentemente no hemos tenido éxito.

_¿Oficina del Director?_ ¿Acaso tenía algún reporte del entrenador Clapp por la falta de la semana pasada? Imposible. Además, dijo que buscaba a Edward también, y la última vez que recordó haber dejado el número de su amigo como referencia fue cuando…

— ¡Los resultados del sorteo! —gritó emocionado.

**nnnn**

— ¿Edward, qué crees? ―dijo Jacob, tan entusiasmado como un niño de cinco años, empujando a los nerds que cubrían a Edward.

La encargada de la biblioteca le mandó a callar. ¡Bah! Ya se encargaría de ella más tarde.

― ¿Jacob, no puedes esperar? Estamos estudiando ―contestó su amigo, bastante serio, sin esperar la noticia que le tenía.

― ¡Edward, por favor! —suplicó en voz alta, gimoteando como un cachorrito. Le arrebató el libro que traía en las manos, ganándose un gruñido de su amigo.

Se sintió avergonzado por la actitud infantil de Jacob, pero ya le reclamaría la escenita más tarde. Mientras tanto, le prestó la atención que prácticamente le exigía el moreno.

—Ven, que esto es privado ―siguió Jake, tomando el brazo de su amigo y llevándolo casi a rastras a los sanitarios que se hallaban a la vuelta del pasillo de la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, retumbando el metal en la pared. Los chicos que estaban en ese momento salieron a prisa, pues ya se conocía a Jacob por ser tan… emotivo, por no decir agresivo, y preferían evitarlo a toda costa.

―Como si los comentarios sobre nuestra dudosa sexualidad no fueran suficientes, ahora nos encerramos en un baño… ―se burló Edward—. Venga ya, Jake. ¿Qué es más importante que mi examen de Biología? El cual, por cierto…

―_LaschicasSwansonnuestraspare jas_ ― interrumpió Jacob, tan rápido que su respiración se agitó por la falta de aire.

Edward lo observó completamente confundido. No había entendido lo que su amigo le quiso decir, pero por su "exceso de emoción", tenía dos respuestas: era algo o muy bueno o muy malo. Esperó un par de segundos, para ver si Jake repetía la oración, pero se limitó a mirarlo con expresión ansiosa. No tuvo más remedio que preguntar de nuevo.

―Jacob, tranquilo… toma aire y dime ―le propuso Edward.

―Las chicas Swan son nuestras parejas —contestó, con una sonrisa que competía con el Gato Cheshire** (1)**, pero que le daba una escalofriante imagen del Guasón. Los dos se quedaron atónitos, con ojos tan abiertos como nunca, y palidecieron por un momento—. La señora Cope me llamó hace un rato, y me dijo que no te localizaban…

— ¡Mierda! —Rebuscó entre sus ropas y en su mochila, aventándola después de no tener éxito—. Dejé el teléfono en casa. Ya decía yo que algo se me había olvidado esta mañana.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que le pregunté entonces por tu pareja, y me dijo…

―Iré con Bella ―susurró Edward, totalmente esperanzado.

― ¡NO! ―Jacob habló, interrumpiendo su ensoñación, y ganándose mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Edward―. Iré YO con Bella.

Edward se quedó confundido, sin ninguna reacción. Cuando su silencio empezó a preocupar a Jake, se acercó para ver si todavía respiraba, pero fue sorprendido por una mano que lo tomaba por el cuello de su camiseta y lo alzaba del suelo. Aunque Jacob era un par de centímetros más alto y un poco más musculoso, Cullen no era ningún debilucho. Sabía que Edward no quería herirlo, pero empezó a dudarlo cuando el agarre se hizo más firme.

― ¿A qué te refieres Jacob? ―Preguntó Edward, totalmente furioso. Era claro que lo había mal interpretado, pero Jacob no se defendió por la ofensa.

No quería pelearse con él. Se cometería un tremendo alboroto, sin mencionar que podrían castigarlos, y eso les podría costar su acceso al baile. Además, sabía perfectamente que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

―Espera, Ed —se quejó por el apretón en su cuello—. Sí, me tocó ir con Isabella, pero a ti te ha tocado ir con… Nessie —el gesto de dolor ya no era físico, sino era de tristeza.

Aunque había admitido que, en el caso de que la chica no fuera su pareja, golpearía a cualquier bastardo que le pusiera sus manos encima, ya no estaba tan seguro de su plan ahora que su mejor amigo era ese _bastardo_.

―Espera… ¿qué has dicho? —Edward reaccionó y bajó a Jake―. Pero, yo no quiero ir con Nessie, quiero ir con Bella.

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé, grandísimo idiota?! —le reclamó—. Es obvio que yo tampoco me muero de ganas de ir con Bella al baile.

Se recargó contra la puerta, tratando de buscarle una solución a este lío, hasta que sintió como le golpeaban en la cabeza. No había sido un golpe fuerte, pero sí con mucha firmeza.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me estas golpeando ahora, tonto? —se quejó. Edward le miró mal.

—Te dije que esto saldría mal. Ahora, como los dos aceptamos las condiciones, no queda otro remedio que ir con las hermanas equivocadas —volvió a golpearle, pero ahora en el brazo.

—No es cierto. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho que algo así podría pasar —se defendió rápidamente, sobándose.

Rodando los ojos, Edward continuó con su punto.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. No dije que saldría mal, pero sí te advertí que te mataría si no quedaban con nosotros. Así que, ¿qué prefieres? —Sonrió con malicia—. Recuerda que un dedo ensalivado en la oreja ya no es válido desde los 8 años.

― ¡Lo estás viendo desde la perspectiva equivocada, Edward! ¿No te das cuenta? Sí, quedaron con nosotros, a lo mejor no de la manera que queríamos, pero al menos no están con algún idiota como James, que ya sabes la fama que se carga.

―Vale, en eso te concedo la razón. Pero, de todas formas, eso no es ningún consuelo. ¿Cómo solucionaremos esto?

―Tengo una idea, pero… es algo arriesgada. Y, conociéndote, es muy seguro que me vas a decir que no.

―Pero, conociéndote, encontrarás la manera de arrastrarme de todas formas ―suspiró, mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento, y esperando escuchar el dichoso plan.

**nnnn**

Llegaron al Lodge a comer un par de hamburguesas con malteadas antes de volver a sus casas. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Edward le concedió la oportunidad a Jacob de explicar el "brillante" plan para conseguir estar con la hermana correspondiente.

—Vale, dime de qué se trata tu idea —suspiró cansado—. Y será mejor que sea algo bueno, o te dejaré solo en esto. No pienso arruinarles la velada a ninguna de las dos.

―Es simple ―aseguró Jacob.

―Te escucho.

―La noche del baile, ambos enviaremos un auto por nuestra pareja correspondiente: tú por Nessie y yo por Bella, y nos citaremos en un lugar distinto, no muy lejos de la escuela. Ahí, podremos intercambiar —tuvo que explicarse mejor cuando vio la cara de suspicacia que le dirigía Edward—. Es decir, Isabella creerá que irá a verme para ir al baile, pero en realidad estarás tú; y yo estaré en el otro punto para recibir a Nessie, a quien le harás creer que serás tú a quien verá ―agregó con una sonrisa todavía más amplia que pronto le partiría la cara en dos.

― ¿Sabes que estás loco, verdad? ―murmuro un Edward con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

― ¡Edward, hieres mis sentimientos! —dramatizó—. ¿Por qué lo dices? No es como si fuéramos a raptarlas o algo similar, aunque no me puedes negar que esa idea sea tentadora también ―se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un trago de su soda―. Además, ninguno queremos ir con la pareja del otro, ¿o sí? ―finalizó mirando con la ceja arqueada a su amigo. Edward negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ves? Es un plan _per-fec-to_.

Si tenía que ser honesto sobre la propuesta de su amigo, no era tan mala realmente. Aunque, con los años de experiencia ante los planes de Jacob, algo _siempre_ terminaba saliendo completamente mal.

No obstante, ese gusanito en su consciencia le decía que todo sería más fácil si sólo les pidieran cambiar de pareja. Pero, por supuesto, siendo el cobarde que había sido todos estos años, la idea le aterraba completamente.

Aparentemente, había dicho su idea en voz alta, pues Jacob casi le escupió la soda en la cara y se soltó a reír sonoramente.

―Sí, claro —resopló—. Apenas puedes hilar dos pensamientos coherentes cuando tienes a Bella enfrente a ti. Ahora, ilumíname, ¿cómo piensas pedirle ser tu pareja? O en este caso, ¿cómo planeas explicarle que _tú_ quieres ser su pareja?

Tragando el último trozo de su hamburguesa, se resignó a intentar comprender la oh-tan-maravillosa idea de su amigo.

― ¿Pero, hacerles creer que sí irán con la pareja que les tocó y cambiar al último minuto? —Negó con la cabeza—. No lo sé, amigo. No me gustaría que me hicieran eso a mí, y las chicas pueden ser muy vengativas ―agregó con un escalofrío.

Recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que su hermana Rosalie se desquitaba de sus bromas, o cuando osaba molestarla en el "día de chicas" que tenía cada mes junto a sus compañeras de la escuela. Podía ser bastante aterradora si se lo proponía, y Edward había aprendido de mala manera a no meterse con ella.

En su mente, Edward imaginaba que podía ser honesto con Bella. Aunque iría al baile con su hermana, ya estando ahí le explicaría todo, y finalizaría confesando todo lo que sentía por ella. Bella entendería sus razones y aceptaría sus palabras sin protestar. Era una idea muy romántica… si fuera una telenovela de las 12 o un libro rosa. No el mundo real y menos en el siglo XXI, en donde las chicas podían patearte el trasero por ser idiota.

Siendo realista, sabía era que había un 80% de posibilidades de que todo acabara mal, y no es que el otro 20% fuera algo lindo.

―Edward ―interrumpió sus pensamientos con una nota seria, lo cual hizo que prestara atención a su amigo―. ¿En verdad te gusta Isabella, no es así? ―espero su respuesta afirmativa antes de continuar― Por lo tanto, debemos jugárnosla, tonto. Es nuestro último año.

―Lo sé, Jacob, no tienes que recordármelo cada vez que tenemos una charla similar.

―Por eso te lo digo, Ed. Sé que no es igual mi caso, porque tú al menos tienes varios años conociendo a Bella y ella sabe de tu existencia ―agregó, un tanto melancólico―. Pero, en verdad me gusta Nessie. Es una chica divertida, tierna y hermosa, además de inteligente y muy decidida. Las pocas veces que hemos podido charlar o compartir, veo que es alguien madura y de buen corazón. Pero, a pesar de todo, no logro sacar el valor para invitarla cara a cara. Y el estúpido baile de la otra noche no cuenta —añadió, cuando vio que Edward pensaba sacarlo a colación—. Y cuando dijo lo del sorteo, supe que era la mejor oportunidad de estar con ella ―lanzó un suspiro.

Su amigo se le quedó observando, haciendo que Jacob se sintiera incómodo. De los dos, normalmente Edward era un poco más abierto con sus sentimientos, y era Jake quien le hacía burla al respecto. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Jacob llegaba a ser tan serio sobre algo. La última vez que recordaba haberlo visto así, fue cuando le confesó de la enfermedad de su madre y cómo se sentía al respecto.

—De acuerdo —dijo, fingiendo fastidio—. Vamos a conseguir a nuestras chicas.

Jacob le sonrió.

Habían contratado el servicio de limosinas apenas llegando a la casa de Edward. Desde un sábado anterior ya habían ido a adquirir sus trajes, pues sin importar la pareja era obvio que iban a necesitar uno, y ya solo quedaba esperar el gran día.

Al día siguiente, Jacob había dejado una pequeña nota en el casillero de Bella, indicándole que el auto pasaría por ella el sábado a las ocho de la noche, y que posteriormente se verían en el inicio del bosque cercano a la escuela, para así entrar juntos al gimnasio. Por su parte, Edward le envió una nota similar a Renesmee, solo que él decidió citarla en un pequeño parque cercano.

El plan hasta ahora iba perfecto.

**nnnn**

Edward empezó a ir y venir por el caminito empedrado que estaba junto al bosque. Hasta ahí podían llegar los autos, así que decidió que ahí recibiría a Bella. Empezó a imaginarse las reacciones que tendría la castaña, y rezaba silenciosamente porque fueran positivas. Lo peor que podía pasarle era que le lanzara un zapato, le gritara o simplemente se fuera sin escuchar su explicación.

_Bella Swan SIEMPRE carga con su tubo de gas pimienta en el bolso, ¿recuerdas?_ Su traicionero subconsciente se encargó de enfatizar. Claro, en aquellas reuniones de tutorías, Bella le había confesado que su padre se lo había obsequiado cuando cumplió dieciséis años.

Aunque resultaba algo bastante gracioso de imaginarse, la idea de que Bella usara tal arma de defensa contra él provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago. _Solo falta que ella me rocíe con gas pimienta en los ojos para completar la noche_, pensó con amargura.

_¡No! Pensamientos positivos, Edward_, se animó a sí mismo.

Escuchó el ruido de los neumáticos chocando con las piedras, y sus nervios hacían volteretas mortales en su cuerpo. Estaba decidido a superar ese miedo que sentía a ser rechazado por Bella, y hablarle de frente sobre sus sentimientos.

_Es ahora o nunca, Cullen. No seas una gallina._

Y cuando el auto se detuvo, a Edward le sudaban las manos. Esa noche estaba listo y dispuesto para confesar finalmente su amor hacia...

— ¡¿Nessie?!

_Error. ESTO es mucho peor que el gas pimienta._

* * *

**(1) **Gato sonriente de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Penúltimo capítulo. Hoy mismo subiremos el último. Estén al pendiente ;)


	4. Solución: Regresando al plan original

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, y solo la trama es nuestra.

Escrito por**: Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]** (con colaboración de **Tamara Escobar [Tammy Swan de Cullen]**).  
Beteado por: **Carla Liñan [MaeCllnWay]**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Solución: Regresando al plan original**

* * *

El Baile de Invierno era uno de los eventos más importantes en el Instituto Forks, sin contar la Graduación. Era como un rito de iniciación para los novatos de primer año: si conseguías una cita y un buen atuendo, tenías el éxito casi asegurado. Por regla general en los bailes de instituto, las chicas son quienes les piden a los chicos que sean sus parejas, y ellos deciden si aceptan o no; era una manera de darle un giro al cliché de la "damisela en apuros", según el Sr. Yale, psicólogo del Instituto Forks.

El Sorteo de Citas se consideraba como un "último recurso" para aquellas chicas tímidas que no se atrevían a dar el primer paso, o para los muchachos rezagados que nunca obtuvieron una invitación. Sin embargo, muchos jóvenes se inscribían, buscando algo de suerte.

El sonido del teléfono móvil alertó a Renesmee, quien se encontraba escuchando música en su computadora mientras hacía unos deberes. Después de varios días sin saber absolutamente nada, había pensado por un instante que tal vez se habían terminado los chicos y su hermana y ella se habían quedado sin pareja.

— ¿Señorita Renastacia Swan? —preguntó una voz nasal, que Nessie identificó como la secretaria Cope.

—Renesmee —suspiró con fastidio. Odiaba cuando la gente se equivocaba con su nombre—. ¿No se supone que estaba escrito en la lista?

—Pensé que estaba mal escrito —se justificó la señora. Nessie casi le ladra a la pobre mujer. ¡¿Quién se equivocaría al escribir su propio nombre?!—. En fin, me comunico con usted para notificarle que su pareja para el Baile de Invierno ya ha sido seleccionada.

— ¡Válgame! ¡Por fin! —Exhaló, interrumpiendo nuevamente a la mujer, quien carraspeó sonoramente para hacer notar su molestia—. Perdone, siga usted.

—Como le decía —siseó—, me alegra comunicarle que su pareja es… _Edward Cullen_.

— ¡¿Qué?! —le gritó al teléfono y se levantó de la silla de un golpe, tirándola de paso.

—Así es, señorita Swan.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó torpemente.

—Recuerde que las reglas eran simples: aceptar el resultado, sin importar cuál fuera. Usted estuvo de acuerdo con esto, así que ahora tendrá que asistir al baile con el joven Cullen. Que tenga un excelente día, señorita Swan —y colgó.

_Un excelente día… ¡y un cuerno!_

Salió zumbando de su habitación, dispuesta a quemar la escuela, si era necesario; todo con tal de evitar que ese maldito baile se realizara. Si no tenían un gimnasio, no tendrían dónde hacerlo, ¿verdad?

O, en el último de sus recursos, iría con Edward Cullen, y una vez que estuvieran dentro del lugar, buscaría a la _zorra-caza-fortunas_ que le había robado la oportunidad perfecta de estar con Jacob Black y le arrancaría la cabellera completa. Sí, ese era un plan mucho mejor. Al menos era uno que no involucrara cargos con la policía, aunque la hilarante idea de que Charlie llegara a arrestarla todavía le daba vueltas.

Llegó hasta la sala, y le sorprendió encontrarse con Bella recostada cómodamente en un sofá de dos piezas, leyendo un libro. Se veía tan tranquila, haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Pero recordó lo que había pasado hace menos de diez minutos, y se preguntó por qué su hermana no estaba igual de histérica que ella. _Tal vez, la pareja que le había tocado no estaba tan mal_. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual Bella se había inscrito, además de la presión de su hermanita, había sido para tener la oportunidad de salir con Edward Cullen. Ahora que Nessie sabía que ella sería la pareja del muchacho, se cuestionó si Bella estaría enterada de eso; y si era así, por qué se lo estaba tomando con tanta calma. ¡Ella estaba al borde de un ataque ahora que sabía que no iría con Jacob!

— ¿Eh, Bella?

— ¿Sí? —bajó la vista de su libro.

—Este… recibí una llamada muy curiosa hace un momento —vaciló. No quería romperle el corazón a su hermana mayor.

— ¿En serio? —retomó su lectura sin prestarle una atención mayor. ¡Como si a Bella le importaran las llamadas que recibía su hermana!

—De la señora Cope…

— ¡Ah! Me preguntaba cuándo te iban a llamar a ti —interrumpió, restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'cuándo te iban a llamar a ti'? —Le arrebató el libro de las manos—. Bella, esto es importante. Edward será mi pareja para el baile.

Esperó pacientemente a que su hermana finalmente reaccionara, tal vez lanzándole un cojín, o gritándole una sarta de palabrotas. Pero no, Bella le sostuvo la mirada tranquilamente, hasta que alzó la ceja de manera inquisitiva. Mierda, tal vez su silencio era peor.

—Esto es malo —dijo por fin.

— ¡Exacto! Bella, lo siento tanto —abrazó a su hermana—. Cuando supe que ellos también se habían inscrito, no pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera quedar con él. Todo el tiempo tuve en mente que quería estar con Jake, y estaba segura de mi buena suerte. Pero aparentemente…

—Digo que es malo porque yo iré con Jacob Black.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —La aventó contra el sillón—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Bella?! Sabías lo importante que era para mí que Jacob fuera mi pareja. Es su último año, y probablemente ya no tendré oportunidad de ir a un evento así con él. ¡Eres una desconsiderada! ¡Eres la peor hermana del mundo! Creí que…

—A ver, a ver —Bella interrumpió las divagaciones de su hermana—. ¿No acabas de decirme hace dos minutos que no esperabas que algo así sucediera? ¡Es exactamente igual! Renesmee, yo jamás pensé que Jake pudiera ser mi pareja. Y no es que me muera de ganas de ir con él, tampoco, pero no queda más remedio que aceptar la pareja que nos tocó.

—A menos que… —Nessie lo pensó por un instante, y después levantó nuevamente a Bella de un tirón—. ¡Ven, tengo una idea estupenda!

— ¡Ay, no! —se lamentó. Sabía perfectamente que sus "ideas estupendas" involucraban problemas.

Llegaron a la habitación de la hermana mayor, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Bella suspiró cansada y se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con su almohada.

— ¿Para qué cierras la puerta? Estamos solas. No es como si alguien nos fuera a escuchar —rodó los ojos.

—Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—Mejor dime de una buena vez cuál es tu idea estupenda.

—Intercambio de parejas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —espeto, enderezándose de golpe.

— ¿Necesito escribírtelo? No tiene mucha ciencia, Bella. Intercambiaremos nuestras parejas y ya.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Nessie sentía que debía darle a su hermana tiempo para procesar el plan, pero Bella estaba completamente segura de que no iba a ceder en algo así.

Finalmente, Bella se levantó de la cama, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y se dispuso a irse de ahí. Lo mejor era alejarse de la loca de su hermanita, antes de que alguien resultara herido.

—Es la idea más tonta que he escuchado —dijo al final.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Fue hasta Bella y la tomó del brazo—. Bella, piénsalo al menos por un segundo. Tú quieres ir con Edward, yo no quiero ir con él. Yo quiero ir con Jacob, y más te vale que no quieras ir con él —la amenazó entre dientes, apretándole el brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¡Ay, ya te dije que no! —se soltó del agarre.

—Entonces, con eso resolveremos el problema. Cuando estemos en el baile, yo me iré con Jacob y tú te irás con Edward —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Además, no es como si la escuela nos obligara a ir con nuestras parejas. Siempre y cuando no dejemos a nadie plantado en el baile, todo estará perfecto.

—De acuerdo, Einstein. Solo que existe un pequeñísimo problema: ¿qué pasa si Edward sí quiere ir contigo?

— ¡Por favor! —se mofó—. Todos en la escuela saben perfectamente que Edward Cullen muere por ti. Me sorprende que hasta ahora no te haya invitado a salir ni nada. Yo, que apenas llevo unos meses en la escuela, sé de eso.

Las mejillas de Bella tomaron un adorable tono carmín. Sí, ella también lo sabía. Pero también sabía que Edward no era ningún muchacho tímido. A la hora del almuerzo siempre estaba rodeado de chicas realmente hermosas, y se le veía sonreír y ser coqueto con todas ellas. Si no la había invitado a salir, era porque tal vez no le interesaba realmente.

Bella trató de encontrar una mejor solución ante el problema. Intercambiar parejas sonaba muy arriesgado, y tal vez terminaría todo en un lío y saldría peor. No quería arruinarle la noche a Edward ni a Jacob. Pero, por otro lado, Renesmee se veía realmente esperanzada con su plan. A su hermanita realmente le gustaba Jake, así que se resignó a la idea que había sugerido e intercambiaría de pareja con ella.

—Bien, pero si algo sale mal, negaré todo. Será toda tu culpa.

— ¡Estupendo! —Dio pequeños saltitos—. ¡Será perfecto, lo sé!

—Tengo mis reservas, lo siento.

—Eso es porque eres una amargada, pesimista y sin remedio —le enseñó la lengua—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se enojen en ese momento, pero nos arreglaremos lo más despampanantes posibles para que el trago no sea tan amargo. A lo mejor no saldrán con la chica que les corresponde, pero ya verás que no se quejarán por el cambio —le guiñó el ojo.

**nnnn**

Bella recogió el pequeño papelito que estaba metido en su casillero. Gimió cuando lo leyó, y se sintió repentinamente culpable.

_Mandaré a un chofer por ti a las ocho. Sé puntual.  
Nos veremos en los límites del bosque, junto a la escuela, y de ahí nos iremos juntos.  
Jacob_

Era obvio que el romanticismo no era el punto fuerte del muchachote.

Casi se le rompe el corazón en cachitos cuando su hermana le mostró una nota muy similar, excepto que era de otro remitente.

_Hermosa Nessie:  
Enviaré un auto a recogerte a las ocho de la noche.  
Espero no te moleste, pero me gustaría que nos viéramos en el Parque de la Fundación antes de irnos al baile.  
Nos vemos el sábado,  
Edward A. Cullen_

¡¿Qué no daría por recibir una nota así de Edward?! Durante el breve lapso que tomaron tutorías, Edward le demostró que, debajo de esa imagen de joven despreocupado y un tanto rebelde, podía ser muy tierno y romántico. Sintió al monstruo de ojos verdes tocándole el hombro, y trató de evitar ver feo a su hermanita.

—Ya no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, Nessie —gimoteó.

—No seas gallina, Isabella —le pellizcó el brazo—. Ya está todo arreglado. Tú irás al parque con Edward, y yo iré al bosque con mi Jacob.

**nnnn**

Aunque su hermana no estaba del todo segura ante el plan, ya no había marcha atrás. Segura de sí misma y de sus ideas, Renesmee se subió al auto enviado por Jacob, y se dirigió al bosque. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y le temblaban las manos. Se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido color morado, y revisaba constantemente que su maquillaje no se hubiera corrido por el sudor.

Estaba más que lista para encontrarse con Jake. Empezó a planear la manera en que le diría el cambio de dirección que habían tomado ella y su hermana, y se imaginó los posibles escenarios, pero sabía que Jake era un tipo relajado, así que estaba segura de que se lo tomaría con calma.

Sin embargo, al llegar a los límites del bosque, mientras esperaba ver una melena oscura y piel morena, se topó con una cabellera mucho más clara… _rojiza_, y una piel pálida.

_No, no, no… ¡NO!_

_¡¿Qué diablos?!_

— ¡¿Edward?! ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos haces aquí?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Se suponía que Jacob estaría aquí. Le dejó a Bella una nota en su casillero, diciéndole que pasaría por ella para ir al baile. Es más, el chofer preguntó por Isabella Swan —entonces, se preocupó por el posible motivo que llevó a Jacob a no asistir a su encuentro—. ¿Él está bien, verdad? ¿No le ha sucedido nada malo, cierto?

—Él está perfectamente —suspiró fastidiado—. Eso no responde la pregunta principal: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues… digamos que… —Edward se sorprendió al notar que las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaban, dándole un parecido mayor a su hermana—. Bella y yo decidimos intercambiarnos a las parejas

Debía ser una maldita broma de mal gusto.

—Escucha —continuó—, sé que estuvo mal, pero debes saber que… bueno… me gusta mucho tu amigo. Del mismo modo que Bella gusta de ti.

—Entonces, si tú estás aquí, cuando se suponía que debía estar Bella… eso quiere decir que…

—Mierda —dijo Nessie entre dientes—. Eso quiere decir que mi hermana fue a encontrarse con Jacob, pensando que eres tú.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para este momento, y al final nada había salido como lo planeaban. Edward soltó una carcajada, sorprendiendo a Renesmee.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo jodido que es todo esto? —dijo entre risotadas.

—No sé de qué te ríes, imbécil. Mi hermana, la chica que te gusta, está ahorita con el chico que a mí me gusta —hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es que… —jadeó para tomar aire, tratando de recomponerse, pero falló y soltó otra carcajada—. Perdón, pero no me puedes decir que esto no es gracioso.

Renesmee se enfurruñó aún más.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de intercambiarse?

—Este… mía. Bella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero porque ella tiene corazón de pollo, ya sabes.

—No hay duda: ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro —sonrió con ternura.

—En español, Edward. ¿Qué carajo quiere decir eso?

—Que nosotros también decidimos intercambiar parejas. Y fue idea de Jacob, por cierto. Él citó a Bella para que viniera hasta acá y yo me reuniera con ella, y yo te cité a ti para que te encontraras con Jacob.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —espetó—. ¿O sea que, si Bella y yo no hubiéramos intercambiado, en este momento estaría a solas con Jacob?

—Sí —dijo simplemente, soltando otra risilla.

— ¡Jo-der! —maldijo, pateando las piedritas del camino.

Edward no pudo aguantarse nuevamente las risas, solo que esta vez Nessie le hizo segunda. Cuando menos lo esperaban, los dos se recargaron contra uno de los árboles para poder tener soporte, pues se doblaban de la risa ante lo mal que había salido todo.

—Vale —Nessie se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El sonido del celular de Edward los interrumpió. Él sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

— ¿Diga?

Los gritos del otro lado de la línea hicieron que Edward se apartara el aparato de la oreja, para evitar quedar sordo.

— _¿Me puedes explicar cómo carajo terminé con Bella Swan?_

—Aparentemente, tu idea no era tan original, después de todo, pues Nessie ha tenido el mismo plan.

— _¿O sea que estás con ella? ¡Qué carajo, Edward! _

—Mira, Reina del Drama, deja de gritar y escúchame. Primero que nada, ¿dónde dejaste a Bella?

—_Está aquí, sentada en una banca, a dos metros de donde estoy. No se me perderá, Edward _—se burló. Edward escuchó un golpe seco, y soltó una risita—. _Mierda, Bella, estoy bromeando. Vale, no quise decir que seas una niña que se pueda perder_ —otro golpe seco—_. ¡Carajo, mujer, eso duele!_

—Déjala en paz, y deja de gritar de esa manera delante de ella. Si me entero que la has hecho llorar, te patearé el trasero yo mismo.

—_No te preocupes, Romeo. Tu chica puede arreglárselas por su cuenta_.

—Escucha, vengan al gimnasio —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Nessie yo los estaremos esperando en la entrada —y colgó.

— ¿Y, qué haremos entonces? —susurró Nessie.

—Pues lo que debíamos hacer desde un principio: apegarnos al plan original y hablar las cosas de frente.

—Es algo que mi hermana diría —dijo entre dientes.

—Por eso es bueno escuchar a los hermanos mayores, a veces —suavizó su tono. Puso su brazo alrededor de sus delicados hombros y se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio.

**nnnn**

Al ritmo de _**Take my breath away**_de _Jessica Simpson_, Edward y Bella se mecían delicadamente de un lado a otro. Era como estar en su burbuja personal, y la idea les encantaba.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has invitado a salir? —preguntó suavemente, mientras Edward cepillaba su mandíbula con la nariz, causándole escalofríos.

—Por cobarde —dijo simplemente—. Temía que tuvieras una imagen errónea de mí, que pensaras que solo quería invitarte para obtener algo a cambio.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Porque sé lo que dicen las demás chicas de mí.

Bella sabía a qué se refería. Había escuchado a Jessica y a Lauren chismorrear sobre Edward, diciendo que a él no le interesaba una relación estable. Le gustaba jugar con las chicas y después botarlas cuando obtenía lo que quería. Le causaba confusión, pues ella creía conocer la faceta real de Edward cuando estaban en las tutorías: un joven responsable, dedicado y de buen corazón. La descripción de esas dos víboras no coincidía con la idea que ella tenía sobre él.

—Pero, créeme cuando te digo que no es cierto, Bella —dijo, con los ojos brillándole con convicción—. Sí, he salido con un par de chicas, y no han sido nada serio, pero esos comentarios son totalmente basados en el despecho.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir.

—Entonces, si te invitara a salir un día de estos…

—Te diría que sí, por supuesto —respondió con dulzura.

—Y si… te pidiera ser mi novia…

Se ruborizó profundamente ante la idea. Y, de manera adorable, las mejillas de Edward también adquirieron un tono sonrosado.

—Mi respuesta sería la misma —dijo quedito.

Edward levantó su mentón con el dedo, y posó delicadamente sus labios contra los de ella.

**nnnn**

No muy lejos de ahí, Jacob y Nessie se encontraban en las gradas del campo de fútbol americano, recargados contra la gran estructura. Para los ojos de cualquier otra persona, podrían pasar perfectamente por una pareja de enamorados que buscaron un poco más de privacidad, pero, si se acercaban un poco, escucharían que no se hablaban como cualquier pareja convencional.

—Eres un tonto —soltó de repente, dándole un manotazo en el estómago—. ¿Por qué no simplemente me invitaste al baile y ya?

—Se suponía que tú debías pedírmelo —se defendió—. Es la tradición.

—Sí, idiota, pero por eso te dije lo del sorteo en aquel baile. Esperaba que al escuchar eso, espabilaras por fin y te decidieras a invitarme. Sabes que yo no sigo tradiciones, Jacob.

—Ya me doy cuenta —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Sabes que todo esto se pudo haber evitado si tu amigo y tú no fueran tan cobardes?

Estaba harto de que esa muchachita le machacara el ego sin piedad. Sí, le encantaba esa actitud un tanto rebelde que tenía; sabía que le daría sabor a su vida a partir de ahora.

— ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo como lelo? Lo juro, Black, si estás pensando que…

Y simplemente, la calló con un feroz beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**En nombre de todas, esperamos que les haya gustado este pequeño proyecto en conjunto. No olviden regalarnos su voto más adelante. Las mantendremos informadas ;)**


	5. Concurso Perfecta Navidad

¡Qué tal, Twilighters!

Finalmente, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Las votaciones para la primera parte del Contest Perfecta Navidad por fin se han abierto, y nos gustaría contar con su apoyo.

¡Es muy fácil!

Solo tienen que acceder a la página:

** premios - ffad . blogspot . mx**

Nuestra historia, Enredos Navideños, se encuentra en la Ronda 2. Solo tienes que seleccionar la historia (se marcará con una X), y en "Votar" para que se registre.

Vamos un poquito abajo, así que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Sólo se puede registrar un voto por IP, por lo que si conocen a más personas que nos puedan ayudar, sería increíble y lo agradeceríamos muchísimo.

¡Esperamos contar con su apoyo! ¡Queremos pasar a la siguiente ronda!

¡Próximamente les estaremos dando más noticias al respecto!

Saludos,

Carla Liñán  
**Twilightinas**


End file.
